


I Was Made For Holding You

by maxbegone



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Casual Intimacy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugging, Hugs, No Dialogue, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, yes we're using that tag.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: It’s like David’s arms were made for hugging Patrick specifically. They certainly weren’t made for carrying boxes, thank you.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 160





	I Was Made For Holding You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hagface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagface/gifts).



> Based off of [@hagface's](hagface.tumblr.com) tags on[this post](https://hagface.tumblr.com/post/635896837028675584). (Thanks for making us emo!)

David has never been much of a hugger. 

He’ll hug sparingly if he needs to; brief and in quick greeting if absolutely necessary, borderline cold. And aside from hugging Alexis after her breakup with Mutt (she pretty much  _ demanded  _ one, okay?), it’s not really something the Roses do. 

His mother doesn’t really hug anyone aside from his father (though she’s loosened up quite a bit), and  _ his _ hugs came with several embarrassing instances -- one involving a misplaced button and another with a seatbelt holding him in place. 

So, no. David isn’t much of a hugger. 

At least he wasn’t until Patrick came along.

That first hug they shared on opening day broke something between them. Or maybe it bridged a gap? David isn’t quite sure, but before the faulty light fixtures behind the cash so rudely interrupted them, he was just beginning to piece together that hugging isn’t so bad if Patrick’s the one in his arms.

It felt good. So sure, maybe like so many other things in his life, David had realized that he just needed the right person, and that person was certainly Patrick. Not to mention it was just as good the other way around. Patrick’s arms are strong and solid and he always seems to hold David with purpose, like he knows exactly what he’s doing and never wants to let go.

_ David  _ never wants to let go.

One day, Patrick looked him in the eye and said, “You know, you give the best hugs,” and that was that. David made it his mission to hold him whenever possible (and subsequently hang off of him). In bed, around the store, while one sat and the other stood. 

It’s like David’s arms were made for hugging Patrick specifically. They certainly weren’t made for carrying boxes, thank you.

There’s an intimacy to it, too, that he never expected to find. The quiet, gentle moments of tenderness when it’s just them without interruption, crowding in each other’s space. Cold mornings when even long sleeves and mounds of blankets aren’t enough to keep David warm as he wakes up in a tangle of Patrick’s arms and legs and settles against him.

When he dives headfirst into a panic spiral, Patrick is always there to calm him -- like the time had a reaction from the poison oak his father put in all the rooms,  _ not  _ Brenda’s products from the store. David refused to let Patrick look at him for an hour, let alone kiss him until the rash cleared up completely. Hugging, in the end, was really the only option (not that he was complaining).

The thing is David just loves it so much. He can willingly admit that now. Patrick fits  _ perfectly.  _ He can wrap his arms tight around Patrick’s shoulders and feel at home in the embrace, a pair of strong arms at his own back. He feels safe, comforted, grounded, and loved each and every time.

Sometimes Patrick needs it just as much as David does.

After the week they spent giving each other space, after dancing like an idiot, falling back into Patrick’s arms was like coming home. 

After a hectic and emotional birthday, holding Patrick while they swayed in the empty café felt like a relief.

After carrying him up a mountain, after Patrick got down on one knee and asked him to spend the rest of their lives together, hugging him was a celebration.

And after putting in an offer and telling Patrick his life was wherever he was, holding him tightly as they stood in front of their new home was a peek into the future David never realized how badly he wanted.

So no, while David wasn’t much of a hugger before Patrick, he certainly is now, taking every opportunity to hold the love of his life in his arms and never let go. For the good days, the bad days, and everything in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me [@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
